Conflicts with the Holy Order
by Fan Fic Addict-Gabriel 3
Summary: CHAPPY 10 UP! THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPPY! This highly popular story comes to a great finale full of flashbacks. Review because it's the end!
1. Captured

**Hello everyone. This is my first Van Helsing fic, so be nice. Reviews are my inspiration to keep going. So no reviews, no new chapter. So please, R&R!!! Reviews are the fuel for this story. Anyways, enough about that, let's get to the story.**  
  
_Captured  
_  
Van Helsing and his partner Carl arrived at Vatican City. They hopped off their black horses and tied them to posts. Slowly entering the church in front of them, they reached the underground of the cathedral.  
  
"This is where we split up Van Helsing" Carl told his friend.  
  
The small friar left to his lab and plunged himself into work. Van Helsing chuckled a bit at his friend's obsession for science. He should've been a chemist instead of a friar. In fact, the monster hunter had never seen any interest in religion in the friar at all. Anyways, Van Helsing looked around waiting for Cardinal Jinette to approach him. As soon as he did, the cardinal began to speak.  
  
"I welcome you back Van Helsing, but we have pressing issues we need to discuss about" he said.  
  
"What is wrong now cardinal? Another errand you need me to do for you?" Gabriel mocked the man.  
  
"Please, don't speak of your missions as if they were jobs given to you by anyone. These are missions that God needs you to do" Cardinal Jinette stated.  
  
"I'm not doing anything else until you tell me all you know about my past" Van Helsing warned.  
  
"Well then, fine. We'll get another person to do God's bidding" the cardinal told Van Helsing, showing the monster hunter that he didn't mind his stubbornness.  
  
Cardinal Jinette walked away as Van Helsing saw him go. He didn't know what to do now. What would be of him if he didn't do what the Holy Order told him? What would be of a man without a past? He wouldn't bear to live a normal pedestrian's life, knowing there was evil everywhere. Gabriel sighed and followed the cardinal who was pretty far now.  
  
"Cardinal Jinette wait" Van Helsing begged.  
  
Turning around to face Gabriel, Jinette hid a face of pleasure. He was good at manipulating people, especially Van Helsing. Seeing that he had accomplished what he wanted, he hid his pleasure with a serious face and asked the monster hunter if he had changed his mind.  
  
"Yes I have cardinal, I want to continue to do God's bidding" Van Helsing admitted.  
  
"I have heard that you didn't kill Frankenstein's monster, is this true?" the patient cardinal asked.  
  
Van Helsing rolled his eyes and sighed. He nodded in reply. He could've said no and lie, but who would dare to lie in such a holy place like that?  
  
"Why didn't you follow orders Van Helsing?" Cardinal Jinette questioned the monster hunter.  
  
"Because he was a good man...person...thing" Gabriel struggled to look for a correct definition for Frankenstein's monster.  
  
Cardinal Jinette looked at Gabriel with a blank face. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Van Helsing, a monster hunter who killed horrible beats mercilessly, felt sorry for a monster for the first time in his monster-hunting life! Cardinal Jinette raised an eyebrow letting Van Helsing know that he demanded an explanation.  
  
"Listen, I can sense evil. And I didn't sense evil in him. So I couldn't kill him. Besides, the Frankenstein monster helped me in my journey. You expected me to kill him after helping me defeat Vladislaus Dracula?" Van Helsing demanded.  
  
"Yes, of course I did. You had direct orders from the Holy Order to kill the monster!" the cardinal raised his voice.  
  
"I don't care about my orders! The monster helped me countless times; I wasn't going to kill him after that! Besides, only Vladislaus intended on using him, now he's dead! So who else would want to use Dr. Frankenstein's creation!?" Van Helsing cried.  
  
Cooling off, the cardinal sighed. He rubbed his eyes and looked and Van Helsing again. He was desperate, so he would just get straight to the point, not accepting any interruptions from the rude monster hunter. No matter what Gabriel said, Cardinal Jinette was going to give him his mission. If he didn't accept it, they would get someone else to do Van Helsing's job.  
  
"Listen Van Helsing, your mission is to kill the Frankenstein monster. So decide right now, are you or are you not going to kill him?" Jinette interrogated.  
  
"Fine, I am" the angered Van Helsing answered.  
  
"Good" the also angered cardinal said.  
  
Van Helsing and Cardinal Jinette stared at each other for a while. Exchanging angry looks, they finally decided to end the silence.  
  
"The news say that the monster has been spotted in Madrid, Spain. Take any weapons you will need to finish that thing. And try to avoid being caught by the Spanish authorities which are all over you. You have become an infamous killer all over Europe now. Make sure you don't kill the monster in public, and if there is any other monster that turns human once you kill it; don't kill it at all" Cardinal Jinette ordered.  
  
"Yes" Van Helsing agreed nodding.  
  
Looking around, there was only one question in the monster hunter's head.  
  
"Is Carl coming along this time?" Gabriel asked the cardinal.  
  
"No, he needs time to create new gadgets for you" Jinette explained.  
  
Turning around with no further delay, Van Helsing head to Carl's lab. He collected all the stuff he would need for the new, unfair mission and left without talking to the friar. Carl began to worry that Van Helsing didn't like his new mission. And he didn't know how right he was. Four days later, in Madrid, Van Helsing finally arrived. He kept his whole face except for his eyes covered with his black bandana. He walked smoothly blending in with the crowd. It was early in the morning so he had risks of being spotted. He saw about three posters with a picture of his face with the bandana on that said "Wanted alive, reward: $100, 000." He then spotted Spanish authorities looking at the posters. Then, he made the horrible mistake of looking at an officer in the face.  
  
"¡Es el! ¡Es Van Helsing!" the officer cried pointing at him.  
  
Gabriel began to run as fast as he could. The officers were gaining on him. After twenty-five minutes of running around Madrid, Gabriel couldn't take it any longer. He stopped for a short while and continued to run. But shortly after he resumed the running, an officer with a wooden stick hit him on the face. The monster hunter fell unconscious.  
  
Hours later, he woke up. He was in jail. He sat up in the flat bed he was resting on for all those hours and then got up. He walked towards the gate of the cell and held the black iron bars with his hands. The werewolf powers he used to possess would've really come in handy at the moment. Looking around, he spotted the guard with the keys.  
  
"Sir" Van Helsing called.  
  
The guard turned around and approached Gabriel's cell. But he kept his distance in case Van Helsing tried something to get the keys. Van Helsing asked the man a few questions like when would be his ruling, but the guard just looked at him in confusion.  
  
"No hablo inglés señor" the guard told Van Helsing.  
  
The monster hunter understood what the guard had told him. He knew a bit of Spanish. In fact, he knew a bit of every language in Europe. He had to learn them if he was going to be killing monsters all over Europe. So Van Helsing tried to translate his questions into Spanish and then asked again.  
  
"¿Cuando voy a la corte?" he asked perfectly, but in poor Spanish.  
  
"Mañana" the guard replied.  
  
**So there you have it, my first chapter in this story. If you review, I'll update. And I usually update very fast. So I BEG you guys to review please! Reviews are the fuel for this story! Ok, so now I'm gonna translate for those of you who don't understand anything at all in Spanish. "¡Es el! ¡Es Van Helsing!" means "It's him! It's Van Helsing!" and "No hablo inglés señor" means "I don't speak English sir." "¿Cuando voy a la corte?" means "When do I go to court?" and "Mañana" means "Tomorrow." Well, that's all! Remember to PLEASE R&R!!!**


	2. Ruling

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I didn't expect so many audiences to read my story! This is awesome, I'm so damn happy right now!!!  
  
Star Mage1: Thanks for reviewing! You rock big time!!!  
  
Iric S: Thanks for your review too! You also rock big time!!!  
  
Doris: Yes of course there will be major characters in this fic. But sorry, no Anna because she's dead and I just don't do revivals. Oh and, you rock big time!!!  
  
Liz Castel: Thanks for reviewing! I can't tell you if there will be more Carl in it or not, just wait and see. And you rock big time!!!  
  
Catbat88: Thanks for reviewing! Although it's sort of cheating 'cause I told you in the messenger to review this story, but what the hell. And you too rock big time!!!  
  
Well, enough of that; let's get on with the story!**  
  
_Ruling  
_  
Van Helsing patiently awaited the time for his ruling. Ever since the guard told him his ruling would be the next day, he was nervous and waited patiently for the next day. And now the day had come, in a few minutes he would finally be out of the cell and inside a court. He couldn't sleep during the night due to two things: Anna and his ruling. He kept dreaming about Anna and her death and he couldn't stand it. He was surprised to find the pillow wet with tears that morning. And the second thing, his ruling, he wondered what his punishment would be. After all, he was partly guilty. He had killed many werewolves before and they were all good men who didn't deserve to die. That's the horrible thing about werewolves. He didn't feel pity on Dr. Jekyll however, since he knew Dr. Jekyll was a selfish man. And now there he was, sitting on the bed of his cell. He heard footsteps approaching. It was the same guard from yesterday. He unlocked the cell and opened the gate. The guard handcuffed Van Helsing and led him through the corridor of cells. There was one question in the monster hunter's mind as they passed the cells.  
  
"¿Donde están mis armas?" Gabriel asked in his poor Spanish.  
  
"Están guardadas en este mismo edificio" the guard replied.  
  
They continued through the corridor until they reached the outside of the prison. There was a carriage waiting for them. Van Helsing and the guard entered the carriage and the horses started to move. In about twenty-five minutes, they reached the court. Entering the court, the guard took the handcuffs off Van Helsing. Rubbing his wrists, the monster hunter took a seat in the defendant's place. He always thought that the defendant shouldn't have to defend him or herself, but that they should have a person to defend them too. He was sure that in the future that would exist and such a thing would be called a lawyer. But right now, he had to defend himself. After the ruling began and the people in the court rose and sat back down, the judge gave Van Helsing his turn to speak.  
  
"Señor Van Helsing, what do you have to say for yourself?" the judge asked him.  
  
"What am I charged with in first place?" Gabriel asked calmly.  
  
"You are charged with mass murder of innocent civilians in most parts of Europe" the judge answered.  
  
"Well...I..." Van Helsing couldn't find a way to defend himself without explaining about the Holy Order.  
  
In that same moment, Cardinal Jinette entered the court slamming the double doors wide open.  
  
"I object!" the cardinal cried approaching Van Helsing.  
  
Van Helsing was confused. Cardinal Jinette hadn't left Rome for about four years; he had never helped any other monster hunter before...if there ever was one before Van Helsing. Taking a seat next to Van Helsing, Cardinal Jinette waited for the judge to answer.  
  
"Fine then cardinal, speak. What do you have to say to defend Señor Van Helsing?" the mid-aged judge asked.  
  
"He is a good and noble man who is innocent" Jinette declared.  
  
"Yes, but do you have any proof?" the judge asked arching an eyebrow.  
  
"This may sound crazy, but for years I have led a group of friars in a battle against evil. Long ago, there were knights that served us but they perished long ago. But one day we found Van Helsing, barely alive and loosing a lot of blood. When he awoke, we explained him about ourselves, the Holy Order, and he has been slaying the foul creatures of evil ever since. But the problem is that some monsters like werewolves, turn back to their human forms when they're killed. And then their bodies are found by the authorities with Van Helsing in the crime scene" Cardinal Jinette explained.  
  
The court suddenly turned silent. Only mumbling could be heard about what the cardinal had just said. And Van Helsing looked at the cardinal with his eyes wide open. He couldn't believe Cardinal Jinette risked exposing the Holy Order to the world just to save him. Jinette was a good man after all. Gabriel was never completely sure that Cardinal Jinette was a good man just because he was a cardinal. There were a lot of corrupt cardinals in the world. Then the silence broke as the judge chuckled and spoke once again.  
  
"Monsters? Foul creatures of evil? This is not fiction book here cardinal, we need a serious explanation with proof" the judge mocked.  
  
Jinette whispered something into Van Helsing's ear.  
  
"Obviously this man hasn't read any books about Transylvania" he whispered.  
  
Then he turned back to the judge and spoke.  
  
"You have your proof right here" Cardinal Jinette stated.  
  
"What are you talking about?" the judge asked.  
  
"Do you really expect me, Cardinal Jinette, one of the most respected and famous cardinals in the world; to lie? If you do, you're seriously going to the darkest pit of Hell" Jinette mocked back.  
  
Then the cardinal and the judge began a staring competition. But it only lasted twenty seconds before the judge spoke again.  
  
"That is not enough proof. There are many cardinals in this world who are corrupt and still sin. No offense Cardinal Jinette, but even you are capable of lying. The only person in the world whom I'd expect not to lie would be the pope himself. But unless you get him here, I will decide Señor Van Helsing is guilty of all charges. He will be hanged in two days. Case dismissed" the judge snapped.  
  
He hit the corner of the table he was sitting on with his judge's maze and left the courtroom. Everyone began to head towards the double doors that Jinette had slammed open earlier. The guard once again handcuffed Van Helsing and headed outside with the whole crowd. Before leaving back inside the carriage, the guard gave Van Helsing one minute to talk to Cardinal Jinette. The cardinal looked upset.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't help you Van Helsing" he apologized.  
  
"It's okay cardinal, you did all you could" Gabriel assured.  
  
"But I could've done much more. I will find a way to get you out of there Van Helsing, I really will" Jinette promised.  
  
"It's enough with knowing that you actually care about me" the monster hunter told the cardinal.  
  
And with that, Van Helsing walked away into the carriage. In two days he would be executed by being hanged with a rope by his neck. That would be one painful death, but he was ready to suffer it. He had even suffered becoming a werewolf once, so what else could be more painful that shedding your own skin? That night in Van Helsing's cell, the monster hunter sat on his bed ready to go to sleep. He took his hat off and threw it on the floor. But just then, a different guard who didn't have the keys walked by.  
  
"Tiene visita Señor Van Helsing" the guard said.  
  
He walked away as Van Helsing saw a small friar creep by from the dark corridor. It was Carl! He couldn't believe it, two members of from the Holy Order going all the way from Italy to Spain just to meet him in the same day. It seemed that the Holy Order did care about him after all. Impressed, Van Helsing sat up on the bed looking at the friar.  
  
"What brings you here my good friend Carl?" Van Helsing asked.  
  
"I'm sorry about your execution. I promise you I will get you out soon" Carl promised his friend.  
  
"You're the second person to tell me that today" Van Helsing admitted.  
  
"Who else could've come all the way from Vatican City to Madrid?" Carl asked sounding a bit puzzled.  
  
"Cardinal Jinette" Gabriel answered calmly.  
  
"What!? You mean he's here!?" the friar asked, he began to shake as soon as he heard his superior's name.  
  
"Why are you so surprised," Van Helsing questioned the friar arching an eyebrow, "don't tell me he doesn't know you're here?"  
  
"Y-y-yes that's exactly the point" Carl admitted.  
  
Van Helsing rolled his eyes. There was silence until the brunette man sighed and opened his mouth again.  
  
"Come on Carl, you know better than that. Why didn't you ask him for permission to come visit me?" Van Helsing continued to interrogate his friar friend.  
  
"B-b-b-because he said nobody could go visit you, but I just couldn't stay in Vatican City waiting for news saying you were executed!" Carl cried.  
  
"Fine, just don't let Cardinal Jinette find out or you'll be in deep trouble. Stay somewhere around town that Cardinal Jinette would never go to and find a way to get me out" Gabriel ordered.  
  
"O-o-okay" the shaking friar agreed.  
  
He left into the shadows of the dark night once again waving goodbye. Van Helsing knew that his friend wouldn't let him die in jail. He knew that Carl would get him out. And if Carl couldn't, which he highly doubted, there were at least 21% of chances that Cardinal Jinette would. One way or another, he would get out of jail. And he still hadn't forgotten about Frankenstein's monster. He also needed to find him before Cardinal Jinette did. So that gave him even more reason to get out of jail fast. He probably had gone through worst in the past he couldn't remember, and he would get out of this one as well.  
  
**And that's all for the second chapter. Enjoy! And keep reviewing, because remember, no reviews no new chapter. I will let you people know in the summary of the story by saying it's updated everytime I update it. And I bet you're happy now with Carl's appearance now huh Liz Castel? Anyways, enjoy and R&R!!!**


	3. Germany

**Hey everyone, I'm writing a new chapter right after writing the second without even checking to see if there are any reviews. Now am I not nice? I hope you review both the second and this chapter! Because remember that reviews are the fuel for this story. I just decided to write two chapters in one day because I want the plot to evolve. Then I might wait for a few reviews and continue more chapters. So please R&R!!! Now, on with the story.**  
  
_Germany_  
  
Van Helsing stood on a small bench with a rope around his neck. The day of his ruling, his friend Carl and Cardinal Jinette both promised him they would get him out of jail before the execution. But they both failed and he hadn't heard of them since that day. Something must've gone wrong, but whatever it was, they wouldn't be able to save him now. Van Helsing was in the back of the prison where he was being held in. He was handcuffed and the rope was around his neck as a priest read something from the bible before the execution. The other end of the rope was hanging loose and an officer would pull it and it would begin to tighten around Van Helsing's neck. The brunette man was scared in the inside but didn't show it. He didn't want a bunch of strangers to see him during weakness right before his death. As the priest closed the bible and walked away, the officer approached the other end of the rope. The officer held the rope with both hands and was about to pull. Only a miracle would save Van Helsing now. And that miracle was a friar and a monster. The Frankenstein monster smashed through the walls and behind him was Carl walking through the big hole the monster had just made.  
  
"Van Helsing! We are here to save you!" the blonde friar cried in joy.  
  
A whole lot of officers ran towards Frankenstein as he punched them and sent them flying away. Meanwhile, Carl sneaked to the bench where Van Helsing stood on and released the rope from his neck. The friar had tears of joy in his eyes as he saw his friend was still alive.  
  
"Thank you Carl" Gabriel thanked.  
  
Carl didn't answer but simply hugged the monster hunter. The small friar's head reached the brunette's neck. Van Helsing tried to push Carl away.  
  
"Uhhh Carl...I love you too but...this is not the moment for hugs" Van Helsing said, finally pushing the friar away from his body.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Frankenstein exclaimed as he continued to punch the endless amount of Spanish officers.  
  
Van Helsing nodded and ran out through the hole on the wall along with Carl. The brutal monster made out of body parts of several dead bodies eventually escaped through the hole he himself had recently made. They ran as fast as they could being followed by at least thirteen officers.  
  
"Grab onto my back!" the Frankenstein monster ordered Van Helsing and Carl.  
  
They both obeyed the brute and held onto his back tightly. That was an advantage because Frankenstein never got tired of running and the monster hunter and the friar were on his back. As bullets from shotguns swept beside them, Frankenstein, Gabriel, and Carl figured out a plan to escape.  
  
"Where do we go now?" Carl asked the other two.  
  
"Out of this country!" Frankenstein answered.  
  
"But to where?" Van Helsing asked.  
  
"I don't know, perhaps Germany. I've always wanted to see Germany" Carl suggested.  
  
"But how do we lose them?" Frankenstein questioned the adventurers.  
  
"I got a plan Frankie, just do as I say" Van Helsing spoke in Frankenstein's ear.  
  
Three hours later, the trio was already out of Spain and on its way to Germany. Van Helsing's plan had worked after all. They stopped under a bridge to rest.  
  
"Phew, how did you come up with that escape plan Van Helsing?" Carl gasped.  
  
"I figured out that if we swam instead of running, they'd eventually lose us" Gabriel replied.  
  
"How did you find Frankie?" he asked his friar friend.  
  
"Well...you tell him Frankie" Carl pleaded to the monster.  
  
"Ok fine. I was in a dark alleyway with a hood covering my face, but Carl here recognized me by my size" Frankenstein explained.  
  
"Nice detail-noticing Carl. Oh and sorry about not remembering that you couldn't make contact with water and making you run all the way here Frank" the monster hunter told the Frankenstein monster.  
  
"No matter, I don't get tired anyways" Frankie assured.  
  
"Shouldn't we get going already?" Carl suggested.  
  
"Yes, I think we should. Let's go" Van Helsing ordered his two friends.  
  
A few days later, they finally arrived at Germany. It was about six o'clock and it was slightly snowing. Frankenstein was once again hooded so the German villagers wouldn't recognize him and run away.  
  
"Let's stay here for the night, tomorrow morning someone shall go to Vatican City and tell Cardinal Jinette that the Frankenstein monster has been killed. And see if I have another mission or I can stay in Germany for a while, since Carl has never seen it" Van Helsing told the other two, knowing Carl had dreamed of going to Germany.  
  
"Carl, you can look around but don't loose Frankie and don't grab any attention either of you" Van Helsing ordered.  
  
"Where are you going?" Carl questioned his friend.  
  
"To the café to get a drink" Van Helsing answered and left towards the café.  
  
That night, the three of them stayed in a cheap motel. The next morning, Van Helsing got a horse and left towards Vatican City. He didn't want to take Carl away from the place he had dreamed to see for so long. Five days later, Van Helsing returned to Germany with news from Cardinal Jinette.  
  
"I told Cardinal Jinette that Frankie had been eliminated. I didn't want to lie in such a holy place, but I had no other choice. He told me that strangely, there is a clan of werewolves heading towards this village. My mission is to save the town from the werewolves and find out why a bunch of werewolves have joined to attack one single town. I suggest Carl, that you check in my blood for the cure for werewolves and make a lot more. So I will be able to cure werewolves instead of killing them this time" Van Helsing explained.  
  
Frank and Carl exchanged confused and nervous looks. They knew a whole new adventure would start, and they didn't like it one bit.  
  
**There you have it, two chapters in one day. Enjoy, and R&R! Once again, remember it's up to you if the story continues or not!!!**


	4. Clan

**Thanks again for all your reviews people! As I write this, I'm in a hurry 'cause I gotta go to my cousin's house 'cause it's his birthday. So this chapter may be a short one. And I may not have time to write two in one day like I did yesterday. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Liz Castel: Right now, you're the person who has reviewed my story the most. And for that, you rock big time!!! Oh, and if you don't wanna write too many reviews when I submit two chapters in one day, just read the two chapters and then review. And comment on both instead of writing one review for each like you did now. But that's just a suggestion if you're lazy; do whatever you want.  
  
Fanfiction Fanatic: Thanks for reviewing! Yep, you guessed it, you rock big time!!!  
  
Heh heh, you people guessed it, I'm always gonna say 'you rock big time' when I thank people for reviewing. Anyways, what happened to all of you who reviewed the first chapter? Star Mage1, Iric S, Doris, and Catbat88. What happened to you guys? Come and review too! Well; on with the story.  
**  
_Clan_  
  
One day had passed since Van Helsing returned from Rome to Germany. They continued to stay in the motel waiting for the clan to arrive to the village. That night, Van Helsing and Carl couldn't sleep well because Frankenstein snored. At last, when Frankenstein finally stopped snoring, Van Helsing still couldn't sleep. While Carl was sleeping like a baby, Van Helsing was thinking about Anna. He couldn't forget that it was him who had killed her with his own hands. Well, more like claws. He once again found the pillow bathed in tears the next morning when he awoke.  
  
"Van Helsing! Van Helsing! Come, quick!" Carl cried entering the motel room.  
  
Van Helsing sat on a chair reading a book. He was the only one in the room at the moment since Carl and Frankie were out sightseeing. Marking the page he was reading, Gabriel closed the book and faced the friar.  
  
"What's wrong Carl?" Van Helsing asked in concern.  
  
"The clan! They're here, they're attacking the villagers!" the small man cried in despair.  
  
"The werewolf clan?" the monster hunter asked.  
  
Shaking, Carl nodded in reply. He was too scared to speak anymore.  
  
Van Helsing went to the bedroom to get his weapons. Carl and the Frankenstein monster entered the storage room and took them in a bag when they went to rescue Van Helsing in prison. The brunette hunter took two revolvers armed with silver bullets, his tojo blades, and his crossbow armed with silver bolts. Buckling the weapons onto his pants, Van Helsing pulled out one last thing from the bag—a syringe with blood inside. He threw it at Carl who barely managed to catch it.  
  
"Keep looking for the werewolf cure and duplicate it right away when you do; while I go save the townspeople" Gabriel ordered firmly.  
  
And with that done, Van Helsing hurried outside the motel. As soon as he reached the snowy streets, he saw a werewolf about to attack a peasant woman. He aimed his crossbow at the werewolf's arm and fired five bolts. The werewolf howled in pain and looked at his attacker. Pulling out the bolts in his arm, the werewolf ran towards Van Helsing. The werewolf tried to slash the monster hunter but he ducked, shooting the monster on the foot with one of his revolvers. Once again the beast howled and continued to try slashing Gabriel. The brunette swiftly dodged shooting bolts all over the werewolf's legs. Pulling out the bolts, the werewolf howled but in a different way. It seemed to be calling for a retreat. Then he began to run away at full speed and shortly afterwards, Frankenstein approached Van Helsing.  
  
"They're gone" the monster informed.  
  
"But there is one thing bothering me" Van Helsing commented.  
  
"What is it?" Frankie asked.  
  
"These werewolves seemed to have control over themselves. I mean, when have you ever seen a werewolf call for a retreat? When have you even seen a werewolf clan? And when have you ever seen werewolves appear in middle of the day?" the monster hunter answered with a flow of questions.  
  
"Yes, that is strange..." the Frankenstein monster agreed.  
  
"Let's go back to Carl" Van Helsing suggested.  
  
Back inside the motel room, the trio discussed what had just happened. Carl had found the cure and had already duplicated it five times with his lab equipment. While Carl duplicated the werewolf cure, Gabriel entered the liquid into darts. He would shoot the werewolves and cure them instead of having to carry a syringe; since there only was one syringe.  
  
"So why do you think these werewolves came out in the day?" the friar questioned his brunette friend.  
  
"Well, I suspect that maybe these werewolves can transform at will. So that is why they came out in the day, and that's why they seem to have control over themselves. And that automatically answers why they're in a clan" the bright hunter replied while transferring another duplicate of the cure into a dart.  
  
"Then that means that they are fully aware of the atrocities they commit. Like killing villagers" Frank theorized.  
  
"Yes, it does. So that means..." Van Helsing was cut off by Carl.  
  
"That they are bad people!" the talkative friar exclaimed.  
  
"So they don't deserve to even live" Van Helsing mumbled.  
  
"But still, take this just in case" Carl said, handing his companion Gabriel the dart gun which was now completely full of darts.  
  
"Fine" Van Helsing agreed, taking the dart gun.  
  
"Now..." Carl began.  
  
The small friar went into the bedroom and came back out with a medium-sized map of Germany. He showed it to the monster and the black-haired man. Pointing at a spot in the map with his left index, and holding the map with his right hand.  
  
"This spot right here is a cave close to the town. It's the only possible place for the werewolves to be if they were able to escape so fast" Carl explained.  
  
"So tonight we go to the cave" Frankenstein guessed what Carl was getting at.  
  
"Actually..." the friar mumbled in a cowardly tone, "I was thinking more like you and Van Helsing go only."  
  
Van Helsing sighed and rolled his eyes. Looking back at Carl, who was nervously waiting for him to answer.  
  
"But I was thinking more like I could go alone" Gabriel admitted.  
  
"But..." the Frankenstein monster was cut off by Van Helsing.  
  
"This is just a regular mission. Just a clan of werewolves" Helsing assured.  
  
"Werewolves that can transform at will" Frankie corrected.  
  
"And that are fully aware of what they're doing" Carl added.  
  
Once again the monster hunter sighed.  
  
"It's fine, I assure you everything's okay" he said.  
  
Unconvinced, Carl and Frankie accepted just because neither of them felt like arguing with the stubborn man. After that, Van Helsing returned to his book and read in silence. While Carl continued to examine the antidote just in case, and Frankenstein ate some lunch. Later that day, Van Helsing ate lunch and again went back to reading; and Carl and Frank went sightseeing. As the sun began to set, Van Helsing was sure he would succeed in fighting the werewolves.  
  
**And there goes another chapter, now if you'll excuse me; I gotta go take a shower!**


	5. Kain

**Damn, this is the first story I've written to get more than six reviews! I guess I'm not that much of a writer and I'm just lucky that all of you guys like this story. But still, I'm definitely glad this story of mine got thirteen reviews!!! Woooooooohoooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now I can die in peace! Anyways, as I write this; Static Shock is about to start so I'm gonna write this as I watch Static Shock. And that's a big sacrifice for me so I want extra reviews for my effort! Thanks to all of you people who reviewed!  
  
Liz Castel: You're my fav gal right now. And yes, if I could reward you for reviewing so much I would. You rock big time!!!  
  
Artemis1860: You're new in the bunch of people who have been reviewing my story, but still. You rock big time!!!  
  
Doris: I thought I lost ya Doris, I really did! Thanks for coming back from the grave just to review my story! You rock big time!!!  
  
HyperCaz: You're also new, but that doesn't stop you from getting the four legendary words. You rock big time!!!  
  
Fanfiction Fanatic: Thanks for reviewing more than once! And for that...yep you guessed it...you rock big time!!!  
  
Well, that's all! Godamn it, they're not showing Static Shock! Instead, they're showing a crappy full hour of Yu-Gi-Oh! Damn them, damn them to hell! When is Yu-Gi-Oh gonna die!? On with the story**.  
  
_Kain_  
  
It was midnight in the small German town. And the full moon wasn't even out that night. But Van Helsing knew that those werewolves could transform at will. He walked down the dark hill that was the only part of town without snow. It was rocky everywhere. Van Helsing continued to walk down the hill and finally reached the cave. He had brought the same weapons as he did that morning. His tojo blades, twin revolvers with silver bullets, and his crossbow with silver bolts. Added to that, he also brought the dart gun with darts containing the werewolf cure. But he would first find out if the clan was good, which he doubted since they had control over themselves in werewolf form. He proceeded deeper into the cave and saw a naked man with his arms wrapped around his legs.  
  
"Hello?" the monster hunter asked.  
  
The man looked up at Van Helsing in fear.  
  
"Please...don't...hurt...me" the man pleaded in fear.  
  
"Are you one of the werewolves who can transform at will?" Van Helsing questioned.  
  
"Y-y-yes" the man answered nodding.  
  
"Then give me a reason not to" Helsing asked coldly.  
  
"B-b-b-because Kain would kill me if I didn't do what he said" the naked man replied.  
  
"Who is Kain?" Gabriel interrogated.  
  
"I ca-can't t-tell you" the man said.  
  
Van Helsing scowled and frowned. He took out his crossbow and pointed it at the man's head. Covering his face, the man accepted to tell Van Helsing.  
  
"Okay...I'll t-t-tell you but don-don't hurt me!" the man cried.  
  
"Speak" Van Helsing ordered.  
  
"K-Kain is the leader of the clan. He d-d-died and made a deal with th-th- th-the Devil. He offered the Devil death in exchange for another l-l-life as a we-we-werewolf. And he also asked the Devil to be immortal, but..." the man explained.  
  
"The Devil denied" Van Helsing cut in.  
  
"Y-yes," the man said nodding, "because..."  
  
"The Devil doesn't have the power to grant immortality" Van Helsing broke in once again.  
  
"Correct. So instead, the Devil did the same thing he did with Vladislaus Dracula long ago. He gave him only one secret way of being able to die" the werewolf man explained.  
  
"How can he die?" Van Helsing continued to interrogate.  
  
"I can't t-tell you that. He-he'd kill me!" the man cried.  
  
Again pointing his crossbow at the man's head, Van Helsing repeated the question. Then he also said something else.  
  
"I'm here," Gabriel assured, "I'll protect you. Just tell me."  
  
"The only way to kill him is...is..." the man struggled.  
  
Suddenly sensing evil, Van Helsing pointed his crossbow at the darkness of the cave. Growling could be heard. The man trembled. Suddenly, a werewolf jumped from behind Van Helsing. The werewolf was on top of Van Helsing holding his arms so he couldn't take any weapon. The naked man attempted to run out of the cave, but the werewolf spotted him and leaped towards him. The brunette hunter took out his twin revolvers and shot the werewolf like there was no tomorrow before he could hurt the naked man. The naked man thanked Van Helsing and exited the cave. The werewolf fell on the ground howling in pain. Then he began to slowly change back into his human form. The howl slowly became a moan as another naked man laid before Van Helsing. The man had long, black hair that reached the back of his neck. He got up as the bullets popped out of his skin and healed.  
  
"Gabriel Van Helsing...it is an honor to meet you" the man greeted with a Transylvanian accent.  
  
"It is not an honor to meet you" the monster hunter mocked.  
  
"I am Kain Grotacious, leader of the unique werewolf clan" the now-named man introduced himself proudly.  
  
"So you're Kain, perhaps you can give me some more detail about your pact with the Devil" Van Helsing demanded.  
  
"Of course!" Kain said cheerily.  
  
"You seem too happy to be talking to the man that is going to kill you" Gabriel continued his mockery.  
  
Kain barely chuckled and began to explain what Van Helsing demanded.  
  
"Well you see," he began, "I offered the Devil a lot of deaths as a werewolf if he granted me another life as an immortal werewolf that could transform at will and was aware of what I was doing. But the Devil didn't have the powers to grant immortality, so he just gave me one secret way to die. Unlike Count Vladislaus, I asked the Devil that the ones that I bit as a werewolf would also become werewolves who could transform at will and be aware of what they wanted to do. Vladislaus was just arrogant and selfish and wanted to be the only special vampire who could only die by being bitten by a werewolf."  
  
"Continue please" Van Helsing pleaded.  
  
"So I wasn't selfish and wanted others that I bit to become special werewolves like me. But of course, I would be the leader of the clan, so I needed to have one special privilege. And that would be that I couldn't die the way other normal werewolves could and the other members of the clan could" Grotacious finished.  
  
Meanwhile, in the motel where Carl and Frankie were silently sleeping; there was a knock on the door. Both of them woke up but Carl went to answer. The friar opened the door and was surprised to see Cardinal Jinette.  
  
"Oh cardinal! What brings you here?" Carl greeted with a fake smile.  
  
"May I come in first?" the cardinal asked with a frown and an arched eyebrow.  
  
"Of course cardinal, you're always welcome" Carl continued the fake smile.  
  
Cardinal Jinette stepped inside and Carl closed the door. Sitting on a couch, Cardinal Jinette yawned slightly.  
  
"You want some tea? Or perhaps coffee?" Carl asked nervously.  
  
The friar knew that there had to be a reason for Cardinal Jinette to have traveled all the way from Italy to Germany. And he also knew that whatever reason couldn't be good at all.  
  
"No thanks" the cardinal firmly answered.  
  
Taking a seat on a chair facing the cardinal, the small friar kept smiling flakily.  
  
"Is Van Helsing here?" Jinette asked, getting straight to the point.  
  
"No, he is uhh...on his mission" Carl replied nervously.  
  
"Oh, then I'll leave him a message" the cardinal commented.  
  
"Go on" Carl said.  
  
"Tell him that the Spanish authorities say that he was rescued from prison by a friar and a monster that looked like the Frankenstein monster" Cardinal Jinette ordered his inferior.  
  
Carl was nervous and he felt a chill go up his spine. His face and palms got very sweaty. His eyes widened at the mention of a friar, and he barely managed not to faint.  
  
"Do you know who this friar and monster may be Carl?" Jinette asked sarcastically.  
  
Gulping again, he felt a knot in his mouth. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Trying again but failing, the small friar decided to just shake his head slightly.  
  
"Okay then, we'll do it the hard way" the cardinal stated.  
  
Cardinal Jinette pulled out a metal stake and proceeded towards the bedroom. Chasing after him, Carl was feeling like he would get a heart attack.  
  
"Wait! Cardinal, where are you going?" he asked, afraid he knew the answer.  
  
"I know you're hiding the Frankenstein monster here! And I'm going to kill it myself since Van Helsing refuses to obey!" Jinette cried.  
  
He grabbed the doorknob and was about to open it when Carl pulled his arm away from it.  
  
"In the name of Jesus, what are you doing!?" Cardinal Jinette asked outraged.  
  
"You can't kill him sir, he's a good being! He has pure intentions!" Carl begged in despair.  
  
"But he can be used for evil! He must be destroyed!" Jinette argued.  
  
Once again grabbing the doorknob, Cardinal Jinette opened the door and stepped inside. Not seeing what was going on, Carl kneeled down on the floor sobbing. Tears falling down his cheeks, he sobbed for his friend. How could the cardinal be so cruel?  
  
**Cliffie! I know I'm a suspense bastard! I just love cliffhangers! Well, R&R if you wanna see what happens next! Because it's up to you if the story continued or not, reviews are the fuel for this story! Remember, Uncle Sam needs you! Join the army! Okay, I got a little overexcited there, just R&R to see what happens. G'bye. Oh, and my name is Gabriel for the record, that's also another reason why I love Van Helsing so much.**


	6. Betrayal

**Hey people, I'm glad the plot has managed to advance so quickly. I think this story will have about ten chapters. Or maybe one less or one more. Only time will tell. Well, on with the mentions.  
  
HyperCaz: You won't guess what I have in store for the cardinal. But all I can tell you is that I think you'll enjoy it! Am I missing something? Oh yeah! You rock big time!!!  
  
Mimifoxlove: You too won't guess what I have in store for the "good" cardinal. But if you're looking for friendship between Frankie and Jinette, you're definitely reading the wrong story. But don't leave though, the more readers reading my story the better! If it helps somehow, I'll give you the legendary you rock big time!!!  
  
Fanfiction Fanatic: I know I'm a cliffhanger bastard, no need to remind me. But I'll never be such a good cliffhanger bastard as Miles Millar and Al Gough, the creators of Smallville. They're godamn masters, did you see that jaw-dropping cliffhanger at the end of season four!? Oh and you're the first one to call me by my name, so you rock big time!!!  
  
Doris: Hey you're back for the third time! I didn't loose you after all! For coming back, you rock big time!!!  
  
Liz: I think you have reviewed every single chapter in this story. You are awesome, you rock EXTRA big time!!!!!!!!  
  
Pluto Kiss: Like Catbat, I also linked you this story in the messenger. But you still rock big time!!!  
  
There it is, oh and if you're wondering why I use so many exclamation marks; it's 'cause not only am I a cliffhanger bastard; but I'm also a cheery bastard! Well, on with the story, remember to R&R!  
**  
_Betrayal  
_  
Carl sobbed on the floor covered with his own tears. He heard Cardinal Jinette and Frankenstein struggle, he heard them scream, but what really caught his attention was the sound of glass breaking and far away screams. The friar's jaw dropped and he went inside the room to see why it was suddenly quiet. Inside the dark room, there was glass everywhere and the window was broken. And the metal stake was on the floor. The cardinal and the monster were nowhere to be seen. He looked down onto the streets through the broken window but only saw footprints on the snow. Big and small footprints. It seemed that the cardinal chased the monster after they fell. And they were only on the second floor so it wasn't high enough for Cardinal Jinette to die. Shocked, the friar continued to sob and prayed for both of their safeties. Meanwhile, in the cave, Van Helsing fought Kain Grotacious ferociously. Kain was in his werewolf form and Van Helsing shot him on the chest with the revolvers. The werewolf fell to the ground and got up shortly afterwards. The bullets were again popping out of his body as the skin healed.  
  
"It seems that you really can't die" Gabriel commented.  
  
Changing back into his human form, Kain spoke in response to Gabriel's comment.  
  
"I told you, but you didn't want to believe me," the naked Kain said, "and now you will pay the price—by dying. But I can redeem you only one way."  
  
"How? I bet it's something I'll refuse" the monster hunter guessed.  
  
"By allowing me to bite you and joining my clan" Grotacious offered.  
  
"No thanks. Is this how you formed your clan?" Van Helsing questioned arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes," Kain replied, "the villagers would do anything in order not to be killed by werewolves—even join them."  
  
Kain Grotacious laughed grimly. The laugh bothered Van Helsing, and it would stay in his mind forever—unless he lost his memory again. After the werewolf leader stopped his psychotic way of laughing, Van Helsing spoke again.  
  
"So only you are the evil werewolf in the whole clan?" the brunette hunter interrogated.  
  
"If you consider that to be evil, then yes, I guess so" Kain mocked.  
  
As he heard that, Gabriel knew instantly that only Kain was the one he had to kill. The rest of the clan was good, and they only allowed themselves to be changed in order to survive. So he knew what he had to do, he had to cure all the clan except for Kain. He would find out what was the only way to kill him and he would do whatever he had to do in order to kill him.  
  
"Enough talking, I'm starving. I need some dead meat" Kain kept mocking, while licking his lips.  
  
Grotacious changed into his werewolf form again and leaped at Van Helsing. Stretching out his claw while Van Helsing took out his tojo blades, a bloody fight began. Just when Kain's claw was in front of Van Helsing's face, the hunter cut his hand off. Again changing into his human form, the naked Kain laid on the rocky cave ground holding his wrist where his hand used to be. Blood never ceased to come out of the handless arm. Kain cried in agony but soon the hand that had been cut off disintegrated. And another hand formed attached to the once handless arm. Standing up with an evil grin on his face, Kain looked at Van Helsing.  
  
"That's more like it. See Gabriel? There is nothing you can cut off my body that won't regenerate from the ashes!" he explained.  
  
He changed into a werewolf again and the fight continued. Still using his tojo blades, Van Helsing ducked from what would've been a mortal wound on the face and cut off the werewolf's legs. The legless werewolf fell on the ground howling and bleeding from where his legs once used to be. They continued to bleed until they regenerated and he got up. The angry werewolf Kain began an array of endless slashing combos at the monster hunter. They were too fast for Van Helsing to avoid, and when Kain finally stopped; the brunette hunter was bleeding from all over his face and chest. His hat wasn't on his head anymore, and his clothes were stained by blood. He spat out blood from his mouth and groaned.  
  
Meanwhile, outside the cave, an exhausted Cardinal Jinette jogged and stopped before the cave. He heard groaning and a werewolf howling in victory. He knew it was Van Helsing. Right now, he could careless what happened to Van Helsing. After all, that man had refused to obey orders twice, and had even lied in the holy church of Vatican City. Cardinal Jinette gasped for air holding his knees tightly with his hands. When he had fallen out the window during the struggle with the Frankenstein monster, he dropped the stake and the monster saved his life. The monster fell on the snowy streets with his back facing the floor. While Jinette fell on the monster's chest which saved him from injury. But he soon got up and chased the monster. No matter if the monster had saved him, he still needed to be destroyed so he would never be used by evil again. But the cardinal soon gave up when he got tired and remembered he was weaponless.  
  
The cardinal was distracted from his gasping when he heard rocks smashing inside the cave. Van Helsing was probably getting a serious beating by one of the werewolves. Inside the cave, Van Helsing lay on the ground weakly. Face facing the ground, the werewolf Kain stepped on his back with one leg. Howling again, he slashed Helsing's back; cutting flesh everywhere. But then he heard big footsteps getting closer and closer. Outside the cave, Cardinal Jinette dropped his jaw as Frankie walked pass him. Jinette was angry at himself for being a normal human without training and not being able to kill the monster. The only man alive who could kill the monster was Van Helsing and he had even befriended the monster. The cardinal felt his blood rising as he got angrier at himself. He saw Dr. Frankenstein's creation step inside the cave.  
  
Back inside the cave, Kain looked behind him and saw a huge figure. The bloody and weak Van Helsing barely recognized the figure and smiled a bit. He knew Frankie was there to save his ass. Frankenstein fought the werewolf. Kain bit Frankenstein's arm but couldn't stick his fangs into the flesh. It was too rough and full of stitches so it was impossible to stick his fangs into Frankie's skin. Frankie smiled at the werewolf's failed attempt to bite him and swung his arm in circles over his head. Kain was still biting his arm so he went around in circles until his teeth couldn't remain on the monster's arm due to the swinging. He let go and flew out of the cave.  
  
Cardinal Jinette saw the werewolf change back into his human form and approached him. The weak man laid on the ground exhausted.  
  
"You can change at will!" the cardinal cried.  
  
"No really?" Grotacious said sarcastically.  
  
Jinette stretched his arm out to help Kain get up.  
  
"Why are you helping me? You are supposed to be frightened" Kain asked confused.  
  
"Well...you see...I want to be a werewolf" Cardinal Jinette admitted.  
  
"Gladly!" Kain cried excitedly.  
  
Half an hour later, Van Helsing had shot every single member of the clan with the darts. Now they were cured and they all thanked Van Helsing. The clan of ex-werewolves decided to stay in the cave for the night and go back to their countries the next day now that their curse was gone. When Gabriel and Frankie left the cave together, it was almost dawn and they saw the only member of the clan who was still a werewolf. The one who had left when Kain attempted to kill him. He was sleeping, naked on the ground. He woke up and looked at Van Helsing.  
  
"Oh no! It's you again! Please don't hurt me!" the frightened man begged.  
  
"Relax, I'm here to help" Gabriel assured.  
  
He shot a dart on the man's left shoulder and the man felt his werewolf curse go away. Tears of joy going down his cheeks, the man stood up and hugged Van Helsing.  
  
"Thank you sir! Now I can go back to my old life!" he thanked.  
  
"Don't even mention it" Van Helsing welcomed.  
  
"One question young man" Frankenstein said.  
  
"Yes?" the man asked.  
  
"What is the only way to kill Kain Grotacious?" the monster questioned.  
  
"A vampire bite" the man answered.  
  
Shocked at this, Gabriel and Frankie returned to the motel. When Carl opened the door, he still had tears that were now starting to dry.  
  
"Frank! You're alive!" the small friar cheered.  
  
He hugged Frankie and then put a serious face on.  
  
"I've got something to tell you Van Helsing" Carl admitted.  
  
"Me too" Van Helsing also admitted.  
  
**Cliffhanger!!! Well, not really. You all know that Van Helsing has to tell Carl all about the werewolf clan and Carl has to tell Van Helsing about the Cardinal Jinette and Frankenstein fight. So it's not really a cliffhanger. The only cliffhanger-like part is what is going to happen when Jinette becomes a werewolf. Well, to see what happens; you gotta review!!! Now I'm off to burn some music!**


	7. Search

**Jesus Christ I never thought this story would get so many reviews!!! You all rock guys, seriously I love you all! Now, read below if you really really really really really REALLY like this story. For example, only the people who would fail on a test just to know more about this story should read below.**

**

* * *

**

**I have plans for a sequel for this story and they're looking good! I just need a little bit of help in some timeline details. Read my comments after the story for more details on what I need to know. Help the sequel come true! So you can hear me shout "It's alive! It's alive!" like poor Dr. Frankie!**

**

* * *

**

**On with the mentions.  
  
Liz: Yes, you can hug Carl. And yes, you are very nice. And yes, you have reviewed every chapter. And yes, you are indeed very nice. AND yes, you guessed it, you rock big time!!!  
  
HyperCaz: You'll see why he turned into a werewolf in this chapter...I think. Oh and, you rock big time!!!  
  
Artemis1860: Sorry, but I started to write the sixth chapter before reading your review for chapter five. And for my mistake, I'll give you something special. You rock EXTRA big time!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mimifoxlove: No, I don't do revivals. So I'm not gonna bring Dracula back. Because if Dracula comes back everything he created organically comes back. That means that every single vampire that died when Dracula was killed will come back 'cause Dracula was the first vampire. And of course, you rock big time!!!  
  
Doris: Nice to know you haven't left me! And you also like Smallville!? Wooooohoooooo!!!!!!! That rocks totally! For liking Smallville AND Van Helsing like I do, you rock EXTRA big time!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And now...  
**  
_Search_  
  
"This makes no sense at all!" Carl cried.  
  
It was around five o' clock in the morning and neither Van Helsing, Carl, nor Frankenstein had gotten any sleep. They were all still discussing what happened.  
  
"You're saying that you fought Cardinal Jinette when he tried to kill you?" Van Helsing asked Frankenstein.  
  
"That's right" Frankie said while nodding.  
  
"And you said that when you entered the room, you found the window broken and the stake on the floor?" the hunter asked Carl.  
  
"Yes, and there were footsteps of both Jinette and Frankenstein on the snow" the friar added.  
  
"And you told me that you both fell down the window during the struggle; but that the cardinal fell on top of you saving him from injury right?" the brunette continued to interrogate his friends.  
  
"Right," Frankie replied, "and then he chased me but I managed to hide and I don't know where he went off to."  
  
"But then you see him again?" Gabriel continued the flow of questions.  
  
"Yes, outside the cave" Frankie admitted.  
  
"But when we came out, neither he nor Kain were there" Van Helsing commented.  
  
Then there was silence in the room. The monster hunter analyzed all of the trio's point of views of the story matching them all together. Slowly he began to put all of the pieces of the puzzle together. Then there was only one "piece" missing. Where did the cardinal and Kain go? When Frankenstein's monster saw the look on Van Helsing's face, he instantly read his mind.  
  
"You don't think that..." the monster began but didn't finish.  
  
"Yes I do," Gabriel admitted, "I think that Kain must've taken Cardinal Jinette and probably bit him."  
  
"No..." Carl said, walking a few steps backward in shock; "it cannot be...the cardinal is a werewolf!"  
  
Gabriel calmed his friend down and told the friar and the monster his plan. They would all split and look around the village for Kain or Cardinal Jinette. Carl would take the syringe with the werewolf cure, Frankenstein would go unarmed since he was hard to kill, and Van Helsing would take the dart gun with the darts full of werewolf cure. If Carl found them, he would cure both of them and take them to the motel. If Frankenstein found them, he would knock them off and take them to the motel and take some darts from Carl's bag and cure them. If Van Helsing found them, he would do the same as Carl. Ten minutes had passed since the three of them had split to look for the cardinal and the werewolf leader.  
  
Carl walked in the woods, stepping on branches as he continued. He heard a werewolf howl and knew it had to be one of them. The small friar began to run as fast as he could, dodging the trees and leaves in his way. He heard howling again and felt a chill run through his body. But he continued to go forward. He would be brave this time, he wouldn't turn back. His mind was concentrated on curing Kain and Cardinal Jinette. He walked forward until he saw a werewolf. The werewolf's eyes were closed and he stood on all four legs with his nose pointing at the sky. The werewolf continued to howl with his eyes closed. But a small cracking noise of a branch moving caught his attention. The sound came from the same side Carl was standing and the werewolf spotted the small friar. Carl screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran towards the werewolf. The werewolf ran towards Carl to slash him with his claw, but Carl swiftly ducked and plunged the syringe into the monster's abdomen.  
  
Frankenstein walked around the German village looking everywhere for signs of Kain or the cardinal. He heard a howl coming right from behind him and turned around. It was a werewolf. Frankie punched the werewolf on his stomach, causing the werewolf to hold onto Frankie's arm. Frankie knew what to do. He swung his arm around above his head until the werewolf lost his grip. The werewolf flew high into the sky and fell back down on the snowy ground. Slowly changing into his human form, revealing Cardinal Jinette. Dr. Frankenstein's monster approached the naked cardinal who shivered in the cold.  
  
"Don't worry cardinal, we'll cure you from your werewolf curse" the monster assured.  
  
Looking up at Frankenstein with a disgusted face; the cardinal replied.  
  
"I don't want to be cured you big brute! I was the one who asked Grotacious to bite me!" Jinette spat.  
  
"But cardinal, why?" Frankie gently asked.  
  
"Why? Why!? To kill you of course! Van Helsing wouldn't follow orders, so I have to do it myself! But I couldn't kill an oversized monster, so I had to become a werewolf who could change at will and was aware of what he was doing to be able to kill you!" the angered cardinal explained.  
  
Meanwhile, Van Helsing checked the rocky area around the cave. He had already checked the cave and there was no sign of any werewolf. So he decided to check the area around the cave instead. He heard very distant howls of two different werewolves. Only a professional in monster hunting would've recognized that the howls were from different werewolves. As they were almost identical—perhaps identical to the normal human's ear. But after all; Helsing was no ordinary human. For some unknown reason he had lived since the years A.D.—perhaps even B.C. Anyways, as soon as the brunette hunter heard the howls, he left that area. He returned to town to find himself with a big surprise. From the distance, he saw a naked Cardinal Jinette stand up and change into a werewolf. And when he got closer, he was already fighting Frankenstein. At that moment, it all became clear. Jinette had asked Kain Grotacious to change him into a werewolf in order for him to be able to kill Dr. Frankenstein's monster!  
  
**Pum pum pum! Cliffhanger! I know I shouldn't ask this after pissing you guys off with a cliffhanger, but hey, I update almost everyday! Anyways, here are my questions in order for a sequel. In what year does the Van Helsing movie take place again? I'm almost sure it's 1862. Also, in what year did the civil war of the United States begin? That's all. Yep, I plan on using the civil war in a "special" way in the sequel of this story! So start theorizing why and how I will use the civil war! Oh and of course, no reviews, no new chapter. So you know the drill, R&R! **


	8. Forgiveness

**Thirty-three reviews!!! Damn bam kablaam! Phew, anyways damn I thought the civil war was after Van Helsing. On with the mentions.  
  
Dracula's Lair: You'll see why I wrote that only a vampire's bite can kill Kain. And sorry but no, like I said before, I don't do revivals. So Dracula isn't coming back. Hey, but you still rock big time!!!  
  
HyperCaz: Nah, you don't need to tell me I rock big time. After all, you're the one who rocks big time! So obviously...here it comes...you rock big time!!!  
  
Liz: Thanks for the info on the civil war and the Van Helsing movie. But what do you mean by "1887-18?" Still, you rock big time!!!  
  
Artemis: Thanks for the info on the civil war and the movie too. You rock big time!!!  
  
INMH: Weird name, but whatever. Anyways, you rock big time!!!  
  
Mimifoxlove: Thanks for the exact date on when the war began! And you'll see how this mess turns out. Jinette can die any normal way a werewolf can die, but Kain can't. I just thought I had to clear that up for you. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand, you rock big time!!!  
  
Doris: Nah, you rock more for reviewing the story. Writing is like a hobby for me so I don't really rock that much for writing this story. YOU are the one who rocks! So after all, you rock big time!!!  
  
Fanfiction Fanatic: Thanks again for calling me by my name! Heh heh, too bad your brain stayed in school. Godamn it, schools in the United States are already starting to close but over here where I live, I still have one more week to go! Argh... Even though I envy you for being in summer earlier than me, you still rock big time!!!  
  
Well, that's all. And for those wondering where I live; I live in the Dominican Republic—a lot of sun and fun. But it's hotter than hell here now! And that ain't no fun! Enough yapping, let's get on with the story.  
**  
_Church  
_  
Van Helsing was shocked to see that Cardinal Jinette was now a werewolf. And not only that, but he had actually chosen to become a werewolf. He saw how the werewolf Jinette slashed the Frankenstein monster on the chest hard enough to make him drop on the snowy streets. Van Helsing approached and pulled out the dart gun. But the werewolf Jinette spotted him and began to avoid all the darts the monster hunter fired at him. Doing crazy spins in mid-air to avoid the darts, the werewolf howled in victory. All the darts were now on the snow-covered ground. The dart gun was empty. Frankenstein got up again and punched the werewolf twice. Then Frankie grabbed the werewolf on each arm pointing the werewolf's back at Van Helsing. The brunette hunter picked up a dart from the ground. He was going to stab the werewolf with the dart on the back in order to cure him. But just when Helsing was going to stab him, the werewolf broke free from Frankie's grip. Instead, Van Helsing stabbed the Frankenstein monster on the chest, causing the dart to break in half and release the cure it had inside. The werewolf ran away heading downtown.  
  
"He's heading towards the church" Frankenstein informed.  
  
"How do you know?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"I went sightseeing with Carl remember?" the monster asked sarcastically.  
  
Meanwhile in the woods, Carl dragged an unconscious Kain out of the forest. The werewolf Carl had plunged the syringe into was Kain and he was now an ordinary human. Thinking about this, the friar realized something. He was now a normal human, meaning that he could be killed like any normal human! So now they didn't have to get a vampire which would be impossible since every vampire had died since Van Helsing killed Vladislaus. So maybe they would kill Kain in the motel and get out of there! Yes, it made perfect sense! Tilting his head at the unconscious naked man he was dragging, the small friar grinned.  
  
"When you wake up, you'll wish you'd never been born" he basically told himself since Kain couldn't hear him.  
  
When Carl reached the motel, he locked Kain inside the bathroom. Then he took Van Helsing's book and began to read it from the first page. He would read while Gabriel and Frankie arrived.  
  
"Let's see what's so interesting about this book, I never thought Van Helsing would like reading" he continued to talk to himself.  
  
Back outside in the town, Frankenstein carried Gabriel behind his back. He ran and ran never getting exhausted. They were heading to the church to find the yet uncured Cardinal Jinette. Gabriel had theorized that the cardinal would probably go to the church and wait for Kain while in the meanwhile, asking God to forgive him for becoming a werewolf. Maybe God would forgive him, but Van Helsing never forgave those who wanted to kill innocents. And Frankenstein was an innocent monster. But even so, Jinette became a werewolf just to kill the innocent monster. And for that, Van Helsing wouldn't forgive him. Before leaving though, Van Helsing picked up all the darts except for the broken one and put them inside the dart gun again. He needed to be ready for a big battle that would ensue in the church.  
  
Inside the church, the naked cardinal locked the doors. Then he prayed for God's forgiveness like Van Helsing had predicted. 'God forgive me for I have sinned. I sacrificed my soul to the Devil and became a werewolf to be able to kill a monster that Van Helsing refused to kill. The monster isn't bad himself, but he can be used as a key for evil. I think that the right thing to do is to kill the monster. If it is not, forgive me. If it is, then I promise I won't fail you Lord; and then I won't transform into a werewolf ever again for it is at will that I can transform' he prayed in his head. Then he heard a loud, strong knock on the locked doors.  
  
Outside the church, the Frankenstein monster punched the door until it opened. Van Helsing took out the dart gun with his right hand, and the crossbow armed with silver bolts with his left.  
  
Back inside the church, the cardinal took a few steps backwards with his eyes still locked upon the doors. He changed into his werewolf form and continued to take steps backwards between all the seats for the people who came to the church to sit on. The doors finally slammed open and Frankie and Van Helsing were staring at the werewolf Jinette. The werewolf ran on all of his four legs towards them at top speed. Van Helsing shot silver bolts at the werewolf's front legs. Barely howling and ignoring the pain, the werewolf continued towards them. Then Frankenstein broke into the fight and punched the werewolf sending him flying back. When it landed, the werewolf stood on his hind legs pulling out the bolts from his front legs. Van Helsing ran towards the werewolf this time shooting even more bolts all over the werewolf's body. The crossbow had run out of bolts. The monster hunter didn't hesitate to drop it and take out one of his tojo blades.  
  
The werewolf began to weaken but still fought. It jogged on his hind legs towards Van Helsing. Helsing slashed one of the werewolf's front legs off. The leg changed back to a human arm when it fell on the church's floor. The werewolf howled and ran away. He left smashing through a door at the left corner of the far end of the room. Van Helsing and Frankie chased after him. They were both determined to get their vengeance and rid the world of one more evil who had been disguising himself as good for many years.  
  
**There you have it! Phew, two more chapters left in this story! And damn, now I don't know how I'm gonna include the civil war in the sequel if it's before the Van Helsing movie! I thought it was after! I love time- traveling, but I just don't think it fits in the Van Helsing universe! Argh! Well anyways, you know the drill. No reviews, no new chapter.**


	9. Regret

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This chapter will be different. This chapter will actually be the ending and Van Helsing will be telling Carl what happened. I don't know if this style is okay, but I'll experiment. Oh and more help on the sequel, from when to when did the cowboy era last? For example, from the 1800s to 1900s, I don't need a specific answer.  
  
Shadowsage Hopesong: You really didn't say much, but you still rock big time!!!  
  
Mimifozxlove: There's nothing special about that book, it's just an old book. It's an ordinary book about I don't know what the hell; and it's just a book Gabriel is reading, I forgot something...no I really didn't...you rock big time!!!  
  
Szhismine: Thanks for your comments! And don't worry; I assure you there will be more Carl—obviously. And for being new and plainly for reviewing, you rock big time!!!  
  
Liz: You always give me the best reviews and you have reviewed every single chapter! What else can I say? You are an awesome gal! As I said before, you're my favorite gal! Can I be your boyfriend!? I love you! You obviously know you rock big time!!!  
  
Fanfiction Fanatic: No, I can't screw time. Time is highly important in my opinion. I just can't say that right now World War II is still going on now can I? But you still rock big time!!!  
  
Artemis: You rock dude, you rock! And no, your idea isn't lame at all. Totally the opposite, I might even consider using it! And for giving me ideas and simply put, reviewing, you rock big time!!!  
  
And now, on with the ahead-of-time story! (Meaning that it's the ending and there's still one chapter left)**  
  
_Regret_  
  
It was over, it was finally over. Van Helsing didn't want it to be over this way; but it was—unfortunately. He didn't want it to be that way, but there was no other way to do it. Cardinal Jinette had lost his mind. And thus realizing that, the cardinal killed himself. Frankenstein approached Gabriel who was standing on the church's rooftop. The cool, night breeze swept through their faces.  
  
"It wasn't your fault you know, the cardinal turned himself mad" Frankie tried his best to help.  
  
"But if I would've just obeyed...if I would've killed you..." the brunette struggled trying his best not to cry.  
  
"You didn't kill me, and that was the right thing to do, the cardinal did the wrong thing" the monster continued.  
  
"But...it could've been different!" Van Helsing cried.  
  
"Of course, if the cardinal could've stopped himself from going mad" Frankie assured with sarcasm.  
  
"I wouldn't loose a lot of sleep over Jinette" Dr. Frankenstein's creation added, again with sarcasm.  
  
"I would..." the sad hunter declared.  
  
The monster hunter was too sad to continue talking. He left the rooftop and walked back to the motel. But it was about a twenty-five minute walk. Looking at the stars in the night sky, the Frankenstein monster jumped from the rooftop to the streets. It didn't hurt him, since he was super strong. He spotted Van Helsing's outline from the distance. He walked towards it not sure if he wanted to keep talking to him. If he would've been sure, he probably would've ran.  
  
"It's my fault again...just like Anna...Velkan...and all those other creatures who were really good people" Gabriel sobbed.  
  
Hearing distant footsteps, Gabriel looked back and saw Frankie far away. He turned his head forward again and ignored him. He continued to walk towards the motel thinking about how Carl would react when he heard of this. The friar would be shocked to hear what Cardinal Jinette had said about him before dying. At that moment, he knew what his biggest regret in life was—becoming a monster slayer. He had brought death to good men and women, grief to many families, suffering to many people; he was far from a holy man. 'Now that there will be a new leader for the Holy Order; I'll probably quit' Gabriel thought.  
  
"Or I might as well kill myself when I get back to Rome..." Gabriel told himself.  
  
He couldn't stop thinking of the different ways of punishing himself for what he did. He would do something for all those good people he killed. Suddenly, a few words came to his mind.  
  
_"Some call me a murderer; others say I'm a holy man"  
  
"So which one is it Mr. Van Helsing?"_  
  
The first quote belonged to himself, and the second to Anna. He answered by saying he was a bit of both. But if they asked him now he would've said he was far from a holy man, and more of a murderer. He hated himself, he wanted to kill himself but he had to let Carl know of what Cardinal Jinette said. The brunette man in sorrow finally reached the motel and entered the lobby. He locked the door discretely so the Frankenstein monster wouldn't come in. Of course he knew the monster had the strength to break the door; but he wouldn't dare break private property just because it was locked. He knocked on the door that belonged to the room which he, the friar, and the monster were staying in. Thinking of how he was going to explain to Carl, he gasped. The door finally opened and it obviously was Carl. The time had come.  
  
**Cliffhanger, yeah! I love cliffhangers! And I know that many questions have risen now that this is the ending but and unclear ending. But don't worry peeps, I promise they will all be answered. But I can't guarantee that all the questions that will rise in the next and final chapter will be answered! One thing I can assure, at the end of the last chapter; you're gonna wanna rip my head off! Luckily I'm just online and safe in my beautiful home! But you still know the drill, if there are no reviews, even though I have a finale and part of a sequel planned in my mind; it will never be actually visible unless you review! So start clicking on submit review!!! And please answer the cowboy question if you think you know!**


	10. Flashback

**Hello reviewers! Today is a hell of a special day! It is the final chapter of this story, so I'm gonna do a LOT and I mean a LOT of stuff before the actual story! First, let's start off with the usual mentions.  
  
Shadowsage Hopesong: Good to know that my last cliffhanger wasn't as evil as it could have been. And good luck with reviving your brain so you can remember what you were gonna tell me! I was almost forgetting, you rock big time!!!  
  
Szhismine: You're right, this isn't gonna be good! And you bet your ass I'll post the sequel! You rock big time!!!  
  
Mimifoxlove: Don't worry, our favorite monster hunter called just like me, and possibly the only one, is still friends with the monster. He just doesn't wanna listen to him right now. You...rock...BIG TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Artemis1860: I know it was a short chappy, but I didn't have much to write; and I needed to choose the perfect moment for a cliffhanger. Thanks for loving me for me loving you and saying that you rock big time. Well after all, you do rock big time!!!  
  
HyperCaz: You really are obsessed with Vangst aren't you? I can't tell you if he'll kill himself or not, all I can tell you is that you rock big time!!!  
  
Liz Castel: Well well well, what can I say about you my love? You have reviewed every chapter, I love you as much as a magnet loves metal, and you rock EXTRA big time!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Doris: What didn't you get about the "end-before-the-end" part? It's over but you the viewers haven't seen what has happened. And now Van Helsing will tell Carl and it will change to flashback mode and we will get to see the end. That's all. Yep, of course, damn you guessed it, hell yeah, who's your daddy, YOU ROCK BIG TIME!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fanfiction Fanatic: Thanks for still calling me by my name. Can't anyone else do this!? It's not illegal you know! You rock big time!!!  
  
Well, there you have the first part of the "before-the-story-stuff" part. Now here comes the second. More little tidbits about the sequel.  
  
It won't include the civil war anymore. Sorry guys. But it just doesn't match the timelines. It will, though, include the old west! That's right; more sheriff action!!! So PLEASE somebody tell me from when to when did the cowboy era last!  
  
Now on with the third part, your positions in amount of reviews!!!!  
  
1st place: Liz Castel. I knew you saw this coming! Nine reviews!  
  
2nd place: Fanfiction Fanatic, Artemis1860, and Doris with six reviews! Congrats and thanks guys!  
  
3rd place: HyperCaz and Mimifoxlove! You guys scored five reviews! Way to go guys!  
  
4th place: Shadowsage Hopesong and Szhismine!!! You two wrote two reviews! Not much, but you still get mentioned like everybody else!  
  
5th place: Star Mage1, Iric S, Pluto Kiss, Dracula's Lair, and INMH!!!!!!! You guys unfortunately, but fortunate enough to get mentioned, wrote only one review! But you guys, don't be sad; you still kick ass!!!!  
  
And now...the fourth part of the "before-the-story" part!! I'll mention EVERYONE who reviewed.  
  
Star Mage1: You disappeared after reviewing once, what happened to ya?  
  
Iric S: You also disappeared after reviewing once.  
  
Doris: I thought you would also disappear after reviewing once, but you came back! Five more times!  
  
Liz Castel: Well...you already know I love you. Not much more left to say.  
  
Catbat88: You're a great person. I talk to you on MSN Messenger everyday.  
  
Fanfiction Fanatic: Six reviews and you never cease to amaze me.  
  
Artemis1860: You're an awesome dude. And...ummm...that's all in a nutshell, basically.  
  
HyperCaz: Same as Artemis.  
  
Mimifoxlove: You are extremely nice. You are a good person. Keep it up!  
  
Pluto Kiss: I also talk to you on MSN like Cat. You are awesome...but you have a dark past and bad issues.  
  
Dracula's Lair: You Dracula fan, you definitely rock. Only reviewed once too, man is there a conspiracy of people who only review once?  
  
INMH: Not much to say about you. Weird name, and ALSO only reviewed once.  
  
Shadowsage Hopesong: Your name is fancy and I like that.  
  
Szhismine: You reviewed twice like Shadowsage, and I salute you.  
  
And finally, after so much stuff, let's get on with the chapter shall we!?  
**  
_Flashback  
_  
"Where is Kain?" Van Helsing asked his friar companion.  
  
"Oh don't worry; he's locked in the bathroom" Carl replied, looking into Van Helsing's serious eyes.  
  
There was a long silence in the room. Until the talkative Carl spoke again.  
  
"So...what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Carl asked.  
  
"You're the new leader of the Holy Order" Gabriel said firmly.  
  
"What!?" the friar cried.  
  
"That's right, you heard me" Van Helsing stated.  
  
"I demand that you explain yourself now!" Carl exclaimed cheerily.  
  
"Well you see..." the monster hunter began.  
  
He explained everything that happened in the church as the flashbacks went through his mind.  
  
_Van Helsing was determined to kill the evil Cardinal Jinette. He was so angry he could've sworn he saw red. The werewolf cardinal had just smashed through the wooden door in the far end corner of the church. Van Helsing and Frankenstein followed. They ended up face to face with the hairy beast. The three of them were all in a small room made out of stone. Light came from a hole on the rooftop with stairs leading to it.  
  
"Just give up Jinette, and it'll all be easier" Gabriel teased.  
  
The werewolf punched Van Helsing with all his strength. The brunette crashed against the wall just inches behind him. Dropping all his weapons, except for the dart gun, Van Helsing got up again. He saw that by the time he got up, Frankenstein was already fighting the werewolf. The werewolf seemed to be as angry as the hunter, because this time he finally managed to plunge his claws into Dr. Frankenstein's monster. Frankie cried in pain as Van Helsing just stood there seeing what happened.  
  
"Frank!" Gabriel screamed.  
  
The werewolf Jinette punched and punched the monster rapidly and finally smashed him against the wall. Seeing that Frankenstein was now unconscious, Helsing growled and followed the werewolf who attempted an escape. When he climbed the stairs like Jinette had done, he found himself on the church's rooftop. Facing him inches away was a human, naked Cardinal Jinette.  
  
"It ends now Van Helsing, drop the dart gun. We will fight hand-to-hand. No weapons. Just our hands. What say you?" the naked man asked and ordered.  
  
"I don't kill humans, only monsters" the monster hunter replied sarcastically.  
  
"Fine then, if you want to die quicker..." Jinette began a sarcasm of his own.  
  
The cardinal transformed into a werewolf as Helsing dropped the dart gun. The now-transformed Jinette ran towards Gabriel. Gabriel got hit and fell on his back. Almost slipping down the triangle-shaped rooftop. Getting up again; Van Helsing stared at the enemy. The werewolf changed back to his human form just to speak.  
  
"Do you..." the cardinal attempted more mockery but was stopped by a punch on the face.  
  
Van Helsing took advantage that the cardinal was now a human. He punched Cardinal Jinette mercilessly and fiercely. He wanted to kill Jinette. He wanted to make him suffer for trying to take away one of his friends—the Frankenstein monster. The cardinal fell on his back like Gabriel had done a few minutes ago. Spitting blood and bleeding through his nose, Jinette barely spoke in a weak tone.  
  
"Gabriel Van...Helsing...please..." he said.  
  
"Please what? I'm not going to forgive you!" Van Helsing declared.  
  
"Please continue...continue...hit-hitting...me..." the tired cardinal struggled.  
  
Arching an eyebrow, the angered hunter demanded an explanation.  
  
"Make me pay for going mad...at first I tried to only kill Franken...Frankenstein...but now I have lost my mind. If I wanted...if I wanted...I would've ki-killed him downstairs...but now I wanted to create bloodshed" Jinette explained how he had lost his mind.  
  
"So you mean that you wanted to kill people as a werewolf? Is that what being bitten did to you?" Helsing asked, now feeling pity instead of anger towards his superior.  
  
"Y-y-y..." Cardinal Jinette tried to speak, but coughed spitting out more blood instead.  
  
"Yes..." the weak naked man admitted.  
  
Getting up slowly, the cardinal handed Van Helsing his dart gun.  
  
"Why do you give me this?" the saddened brunette hunter questioned.  
  
"I want you to cu-cure m-m-me before..." the cardinal was once again interrupted by spitting blood.  
  
"Before? Before what cardinal, before what?" Van Helsing asked concerned and desperate.  
  
"Before...I-I d-d-d-die" the weakened cardinal said.  
  
"What!?" Van Helsing exclaimed with his eyes wide open.  
  
"Isn't that what you wanted?" Jinette asked.  
  
"Yes but..." Gabriel didn't find a way to explain.  
  
The cardinal began to walk backwards. He walked and walked backwards until he reached the edge. Then he spoke one last time.  
  
"Oh...and t-tell Carl that now he's a cardinal...and that he's in charge of the Hol-Holy Or-Or-Order" Jinette pleaded.  
  
Then he fell from the rooftop with his back facing the snowy ground. It was like slow motion when Van Helsing ran to the very edge of the rooftop and shot a dart with werewolf cure at the cardinal's chest just before he fell down like a pancake. Just before falling unconscious as the side effect of the cure, although the original cure Van Helsing was injected with didn't have that, Cardinal Jinette mumbled the words "Thank you" and then crashed on the ground. The cardinal's body was flat and bloody now with bones cracked everywhere_  
  
"...and that's what happened" Gabriel finished, snapping out of the flashback.  
  
There was a silence in the room until Carl spoke.  
  
"Then why is it that you feel so bad Van Helsing? I mean, besides the cardinal being dead, don't blame yourself. He went mad and it wasn't your fault. In fact; you even gave him what he wanted. You cured him! You made him die happily! You shouldn't blame yourself for anything!" the small friar spat.  
  
"I just thought that he went mad because I refused to obey and kill Frankenstein" Van Helsing told his partner, now feeling better.  
  
"Well you thought wrong!" Carl put some sense into Helsing's head.  
  
"Yeah...I guess. Anyways; now you're the Holy Order's new leader—Cardinal Roxburg" Gabriel said sarcastically.  
  
Carl had never heard Van Helsing call him by his last name. He grinned sheepishly and then dropped his jaw and opened his eyes widely.  
  
"Oh shoot!" the new cardinal cried.  
  
"What's wrong?" the brunette asked puzzled.  
  
"Kain! He's supposed to be awake by now!" Carl, or Cardinal Roxburg, yelled.  
  
The two exchanged shocked looks and hurried to unlock the bathroom. They were shocked by what they saw. There was glass all over the floor and the window was broken. There was no sign of Kain Grotacious at all. The new cardinal and the monster hunter exchanged looks again.  
  
"Shall I go look for Frankenstein and search for him cardinal?" Helsing asked grinning.  
  
"No, he's a normal human now after all. He can't do any harm. He's not even immortal anymore. And I've got a feeling we'll see him again someday..." Carl answered seriously and firmly.  
  
Both of them exchanged looks again. One year later, in Vatican City, Van Helsing and the Frankenstein monster entered the underground of the cathedral. A monk greeted them and spoke.  
  
"Cardinal Roxburg wants to see both of you right away" he said and left.  
  
"Not again! We just came back from another assignment!" Frankie complained.  
  
Van Helsing chuckled and they continued until they found Cardinal Roxburg.  
  
"What do you want now cardinal?" Van Helsing questioned, with an uninterested tone.  
  
"There are news that your old enemy, Kain Grotacious, has been spotted in Texas" Roxburg explained.  
  
"I don't kill humans" Helsing replied sarcastically.  
  
"What a cheap excuse! You two are going there—now" the cardinal ordered strictly.  
  
The two were about to leave without a word, when Gabriel said one last thing.  
  
"This is my first time in North America...Carl" he said and left quickly.  
  
Roxburg grinned. He hadn't heard that name for a year now. His own first name.  
  
THE END  
  
**Well there you have it! How did you like my flashback style? Was it cool? Did it suck? Tell me everything! It's sad to see it go, but at least I'm gonna write a sequel you guys! I decided to screw finding out the cowboy stuff since I'm almost sure it was from the 1800s to the 1900s. This may or may not be the last time we see each other until the sequel reviewers, all I have to say is, keep your spirits up; and keep being the awesome people you already are!**


End file.
